Is This Love?
by MeruMail
Summary: Dense Immature Silverette Boxer, Cheerful Brunette, Clueless Blue Haired Teen, and A Authoritative Red Haired Lady. How can they know if they began to fall in each other's hearts? Minako x Akihiko Minato x Mitsuru
1. Mitsuru and her Troubles

Mitsuru Kirijo's POV

"Are you in love with him perhaps, Mit-sempai~?" Minako Arisato asked her senpai in her unusual (high and _somewhat cold_) cheery voice.

"I-In-Love?" Mitsuru stuttered _More, like, a feeling of need to protect him...though, not in the way the female Arisato is thinking._ "I..don't know Arisato, it makes me feel happy seeing him grow though." and I know you love him Mitsuru added in her thoughts.

* * *

Even though Minako Arisato haven't told Mitsuru about her interest for the Immature (not to mention reckless) silverette boxer, her actions told her so. Mitsuru silently chuckles everytime the female Arisato faintly blushes everytime the boxer asks where she have been right after she enters the dorm.

_*sigh*_ It has been like a movie playing and playing on her mind, The day Minako and Mitsuru hanged out at the Takuyaki stand at the strip mall, asking her if she do like Akihiko.

Right now, the Kirijo heiress is currently spacing out at the student council room, doing paperworks and stuff as usual..

_I guess I can do this for later,_ Mitsuru thought as she got out of the room.

* * *

_ .tak_ Mitsuru's heels clacking on to the floor as she absentmindedly walk through the hallways of Gekkoukan High School until her rose-colored eyes stopped at a certain Blue haired teen walking with her sister, in instant, Mitsuru's heart began to beat to fast (_doki doki, some other girls would say_)

_Why do I feel weird inside?_ Mitsuru thought

"Mitsuru, I need to talk to you with something." Mitsuru was snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to find the voice. "I see then Akihiko, what is the matter about?" she asked

In the corner of Mitsuru's eyes, she saw Minato, Minako Arisato's older brother is tugging Minako as she continue to stare at them, after a while the both sides heard a squeal

"Look! It's Kirijo-sempai and Akihiko-senpai~! They look cute together don't you think?" the girl said to her friend as they pass through them

* * *

I was right, Mitsuru thought as she confirmed her female underclassman's interest to the silverette boxer as she saw the cold look on Minako's eyes as she heard what the girl said earlier.

* * *

That~! is the first chappieeee R&R now guys


	2. Minako's Jealousy

Minako Arisato's POV

"That does it!" I shouted angrily when I stood up in my brother's desk chair and turn off the damn TV as we are watching some sappy movie today.

"What is?" My brother, Minato asked blunty although I can see through him that he is trying not to laugh. _Baka Minato-niichan_ I thought

"The Movie captain obvious! It's soo cheesy I want to squeal right now" I spat angrily, my voice dripping with thick coat of sarcasm.

"Yeah. You're jealous, Minako. Seriously? 'Mitsuru, I need to talk to you with something' or the 'they look cute together don't you think?' bothers you?" Minato snickers as he is spouting nonsense. _Me? Jealous? What the!...maybe its just I am hurt that he avoids me everytime I saw him..argh! WHATEVER!_

"Tch...this is boring Minato, horror movie please." I sincerely asked, I have certainly no time to watch those romantic chick flicks today. "Sure, how about we watch it at the command room?" Minato suggested

"Okay, let's get going" I said happily, This IS fun


	3. Akihiko's Confusion

Akihiko Sanada's POV

It has been a while, since I last saw Miki before the fire, since Shinji was shot and recently in coma, and since I started to feel weird when I am near her, and been avoiding her lately

That her is_ Minako Arisato._ Student Council Member, Library Comittee Member, Tennis Player, Top One overall 11th grade students (along with her brother Minato), Field Leader of S.E.E.S (_again_ with Minato), Not to mention her charming looks, friendly personality and many more.

I am thinking of her as I walk through their hallway and saw her with her brother, Junpei, and someone probably their friend laughing. I felt something bubble up within me. _Jealousy?_ No.

And before I left, Minato caught my eye and shot me an encouraging smile as he turned back and told Minako something to look at me and shyly smiled

I felt a warm feeling engulfing my chest as Minako smiled, but makes me remember of someone in the past...

* * *

Time Skip~ After Class

*huff huff* I saw Mitsuru, maybe she can give me some advice...

"Mitsuru, I need to talk to you with something." I told her "I see then Akihiko, what is the matter about?" she asked

I saw then Minato tugging Minako, who is staring at us who gave a cold look when we heard

"Look! It's Kirijo-sempai and Akihiko-senpai~! They look cute together don't you think?" some girl squealed as she passed with her friend through us.

Why am I feeling all happy a sudden? I just give Mitsuru a serious nod as we walk to the dorm together


	4. Minato and his care for Minako

Minato Arisato's POV

He likes her, She likes him, _but they're both idiots_, I thought

Minako do like Akihiko-senpai, the way she talks to me about him when we first saw him until...

He started to ignore her.

It was simple, he was an ass.

But I don't care, if he make Minako cry, I'll beat him into pulp. I don't care if he is the champion boxer here.

At lunchtime, I gave him an encouraging smile and even told Minako his presence. Don't misunderstood, I do know my sis clearly likes him. And he was jealous that Sis is talking with Junpei and Kenji, 'Trying to ease his feeling' I should put it.

* * *

As for now, We are watching some great movie while Minako silently muttering complaints

The scene changed when the boy and the girl confessed to each other and began kis-

"That does it!" Minako shouted angrily when she stood up in my desk chair and turn off the TV.

"What is?" I taunted Minako who is fuming

"The Movie captain obvious! It's soo cheesy I want to squeal right now" she said angrily, take note of the sarcasm

"Yeah. You're jealous, Minako. Seriously? 'Mitsuru, I need to talk to you with something' or the 'they look cute together don't you think?' bothers you?" I snickered as I tease Minako

"Tch...this is boring Minato, horror movie please." she begged. In times like this, My sister do not like watching romantic movies "Sure, how about we watch it at the command room?" I suggested. For two reasons, One, It is boring when we watch horror movie here, who would want to watch it in a small screen? And besides, the command room monitor gives off a feeling were watching at a cinema. Two, I know Kirijo-senpai and Sanada-senpai do talk in the command room, Privacy is the main reason. _(Who cares?)_ As for my time calculations, we always early to arrive compare to the two seniors. Might as well invite them later khehehehe...

"Okay, let's get going" Minako said.


	5. Mitsuru's Reaction on Minato's smile

Mitsuru Kirijo's POV

From the way that Akihiko nods at me seriously that means "Important Matter" and on his eye movement that tells me "Urgent" I can tell he is really that troubled.

As we walk to the command room, We heard some muffled voices. Wondering who those people was, I opened the door silently.

"Hey-" Akihiko tried to greet the people in the room. But goodness, I hushed him in time.

"Oh." too late. The Older Arisato smiled at us. It is the first time I saw his smile. _Why am I blushing?_ I dismissed those thoughts as he said "Welcome back, Have a seat. We are watching a great horror movie"

I noticed that instead of seeing them terrified, I can see them enjoying the scene. Minako is cheering the one who is supposed to kill the lovers.

_Strange_..I thought

I looked at Akihiko who is rather amused seeing Minako's reaction and had already taken a seat.

After a while, Minako does not cheer anymore, as I peaked on her, I saw the twins already sleeping.


	6. Minako's love for horror

Minako Arisato's POV

Horror movies are great! I cheered and cheered as my favorite scence showed in the screen

"Kyaaah!" the girl was killed

"Nooo!" and the boy was also dead

Serves them right! Hahaha *yawn* I'm sleepy, oyasumi...

* * *

Time skip~ Morning

"Ohayou Sis" Minato's voice reached my ears as I woke up

"Ohayou nii-chan~ *stretches*" I stood up and looked at the surroundings.

This so not my room, spacious, and I do not have a big TV screen

"M-senpai allowed us to sleep here, and I even heard them talking.." Minato gave me a mischevious smile

"I don't care, lets go downstairs already" I bitterly remembered what happened yesterday

* * *

hey! guys~ what's up? please do tell me on how you view my chapters~ suggestions are welcome!


End file.
